Change My Fate
by Kiwininja22
Summary: Zuko struggles with himself and makes a friend along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This Takes place in early season 3 (for now) and I really don't have a name for it yet... This is really my first try at a fanfic, err… I'm trying hard to not make a Mary-sue! So if she is, feel free to let me know…also, sorry my grammar sucks sometimes, I really did proof read! Hope you like. Oh and I don't own Avatar blah blah….

**Chapter One- Meeting**

Zuko breathed out a heavy sigh as he made his way down a long corridor. He had gotten into another fight with Mia…he wasn't even sure over what.

It's hard to say who started it. He had been so angry lately, confused…. exploding over every little thing. It didn't help matters that Mai acted so emotionless all the time…

He was sure the fight was his fault.

As he reached an open terrace, he paused for a moment to look out over a small courtyard. It had a small cherry tree in the middle that cast a shadow over a light blue pond, a small family of turtle ducks gliding across its surface. He had come here often since his return home…he remember all the time spent here with his mother.

Today, however, there was someone else in the courtyard.

A girl that looked close to his age stood gazing up at the tree. Her black hair was pulled into two loose buns just behind her ears. Zuko had never seen her before, but she was dressed as a noble: in a long red and gold gown that hung off her shoulders. The girl didn't strike Zuko as strange, his father had been having war meetings lately and it was not uncommon for visiting officers to bring their son's and daughters to the palace.

With that thought Zuko heaved another large sigh. No doubt her father had brought her here in hopes that he, Zuko, would fall madly in love with her and marry her, making her family royalty. Zuko began to turn away, not wanting to have to speak with the girl and listen to an endless wave of fake giggles, when something caught his eye.

The girl had been looking at the tree since Zuko's arrival and now he saw why; there was a small Panther Cat, a few were keep around to kill pests, clinging to one of its branches. She slowly reached out her hands to the animal. Zuko could not make out what she was saying, however her body language clearly showed she was attempting to coax it down. Suddenly, the animal sprung from the branch towards the girl and landed in her arms.

Zuko blinked. He was unsure, but he thought he had seen the creature's fall slow ever so slightly before it landed. Had he only imagined it? No, that can't be right; he had just been obsessed with the Avatar for so long he was seeing air bending…that was all! Still…he deemed it now worth talking with the girl to find out who she was at least.

He stepped out onto the grass and started walking in her direction as loudly as he could. When she heard his foot steps she turned quickly in his directed, a defensive look on her face. As he came closer her eyes widened a little in recognition and she leaned down into a small bow, still clutching the cat to her chest.

"Hello Prince Zuko, it is an honor to meet you. I am Zerra Shinu, daughter of Colonel Shinu of Pohuai Stronghold", she said quickly. Zuko couldn't help but smirk, she had not even tried to hide how rehearsed that greeting was. She straitened back up and waited for him to speak, keeping her dark eyes locked on his chin. This was another thing Zuko was use too, people didn't want to look him in the eyes…or run the risk of 'starring' at his scar.

Zuko frowned, unsure what to say, it would sound stupid to introduce him self. "What are you doing out here?" he finally asked, sounding much harsher then he had intended.

She reached her arms out, holding the cat up in front of him.

"I saw him stuck in that tree", she paused. "So…I helped him get down…I thought I was aloud in this courtyard". The last part was spoken in a tone that let Zuko know she was allowed in the courtyard, but it would be rude to say so. She lowered the cat, placing him on the ground and looked back up at the prince, this time their eyes meeting. Zuko frowned again; he hated trying to make ideal chit-chat…why had he put himself in this situation.

She broke the awkward silence with another bow. "Well, I should be going", and turned to walk away.

"Wait."

She stopped and looked back and Zuko sighed, unsure as to why he had said that. He shook his head a little, "Um…I was watching you for a while and…" great he was making himself sound creepy, "I thought I saw you…" he trailed off.

The girl faced him fully now, her expression was hard to read. "What?"

"Nothing, it's not important".

She kept her eyes on him for a moment longer before she looked away. Suddenly there was a small commotion near the waters edge. The cat had gotten close to one of the baby turtle ducks, and the mother was letting it know she didn't like it being there. Zerra walked towards the water to break the two animals apart, but as she reached them they suddenly took off after one another, scrambling around her feet. Her footing faltered, she didn't want to accidentally step on one of them, and she began to fall towards the water.

She closed her eyes, water isn't so bad…then she felt a strong grip around her wrist, pulling her back into a standing position. Her eyes turned to Zuko, giving him a half hearted smile.

"Thank you for saving me from my own clumsiness…" she said jokingly.

Zuko nodded, trying to think of what to say back, still holding onto her wrist.

"Zerra! Dear?" someone yelled from an entrance to the courtyard. They both looked up at the new arrival.

Colonel Shinu stood before them, a look of surprise on his face that quickly turned into a grin of greed. "Why Prince Zuko, I see you have met my lovely daughter Zerra". His eyes drifted to Zuko's hand, still holding Zerra's wrist. "If you like I can bring her to court more often".

Both the teenagers blushed at this comment and Zuko quickly released his grip. Zerra blushed looking at her father "Daddy! You say such bad things sometimes!" She gave a fake giggle, putting her hands to her face.

Zuko blinked a few times. What was this sudden change in personality? He glanced back the beaming father and his question was answered.

Zerra made her way to her father quickly, kissing his cheek. "Did your meeting go well? I with they would give you a post closer to home".

"Now Zerra, don't you worry about things like that", he smiled softly. "I still have some things to do so why don't you stay here and keep the prince company for a little while longer. I'll send a servant to fetch you later my little fire Lilly". Before Zerra or Zuko could say a word the Colonel patted his daughter on the head and disappeared down a corridor.

Zerra's watched her father go and took a deep breath. She looked over at the prince, "Well…do you want to feed the turtle ducks?"

- I made this name up for the cats in "Tales of Ba Sing Se: Momo's tale".

-This is the guy/place from the beginning of "The Blue Spirit" where Zhou goes to get the Yu Yan archers, and is promoted to admiral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- **

Ok, this chapter might be a little sappy but I think it's pretty standard Avatar talk (you'll see what I mean).

Zuko and Zerra sat under the tree, looking out at the pond. Zerra pulled of a piece of her role of bread and tossed it into the water. The animals, fish and duck a like, scrambled to get some of the treat. Neither said anything for a while; they sat there silently in the shade, happy with their own thoughts. Zerra glanced over at the cat, who was sitting rolled up beside her. It had taken a liking to the girl.

"I guess I should give him a name, huh", she asked, breaking the silence. Zuko was startled by the sudden noise pulling him from his brooding.

"W...what", he asked, looking over at Zerra. She motioned to the Panther cat and he shrugged. "I guess so".

Zerra reached down and picked the sleepy animal from its resting spot and held it out in front of her, "I think I will name him…Zanzun".

Zuko smirked a little, "That's a funny name for such a serious looking cat".

Zerra bite her lip gently. "That was my brother's name".

That she had referred to her brother in the past tense had not escaped Zuko and he scolded himself internally for snickering at the name.

"Where…is your brother now", Zuko asked cautiously. Zerra sighed and set Zanzun down. She slowly turned her head and looked at the prince.

"He's…with our mother now, or that's how I like to think of it".

Zuko frowned. He had opened up an awkward topic. He closed his eyes, wanting to help break the silence that had now fallen on the courtyard.

"My mother is gone too. We use to spend a lot of time here".

Zerra understood it as a signal that he wanted her to explain her statement, but that would be a rude question to pose to someone you just met. She turned her whole body to face him.

"Mother died three years ago from a sickness. It was right after my brother left home to join in the war", she looked out over the water.

"My brother was a brave warrior…but he never came back from the siege at the North Pole…my father…took it very hard. My father loved my brother very much, he was a great fire bender, strong, cunning, and was even due for a promotion soon."

Zuko furrowed his brow. This all sounded familiar somehow.

Zerra turned her eyes back to him and smiled. Zuko could tell it was fake.

"I'm useless really. I can't fire bend at all…I took basic battle classes in school but it's embarrassing how unskilled I am. What I can do though is try and make my father happy…if only a little. If…if that means I have to change for him then I will!"

She suddenly stopped. A deep blush spread over her face and she turned away.

"Wow. Here I am just babbling on. I'm sure that all sounded really stupid". She laughed nervously.

Zuko reached his hand out, placing it on her shoulder, his face gentile.

"I didn't think it sounded stupid at all. Really…I think I understand how you feel".

Zerra looked up into his golden eyes. She saw a flicker of something, but she wasn't sure what. She smiled again at the prince and was preparing to speak again when someone called for her from the terrace. They both turned to see a servant standing there, in a deep bow. Her eyes turned back to Zuko.

"Well, guess that means I should go". She stood slowly, brushing some grass from her dress. "It was a pleasure meeting you Z…Prince Zuko", she smiled, "really".

Zuko stood also and nodded. "Well…see yah around, since your dad will be up here for meetings and all..."

"Does that mean you _want_ to see me again prince?"

"Huh? Well, that would…I guess so. If I run into you or something we can talk some more". Zuko sighed internally wondering why he was so bad at making pleasant conversation.

Zerra gave a short bow and turned quickly, trotting over to meet the servant.

Zerra smiled to herself as she made her way home. She had heard things about Zuko but she had not expected him to be so…well she couldn't think of the right word for it. Never the lass, she liked whatever it was.

_Over the next few weeks Zuko and Zerra 'ran into one another' in that courtyard several more times. The two would sit and talk, feeding the turtle ducks. They had grown to enjoy one another's company and Zerra felt like she could show some of her true self to the prince._

_Then the day of Black Sun came._

Well I hope you like this chapter. Again, sorry for any bad grammar.

Feel free to send me a message :D.


End file.
